The Phone Call
by TardisBird
Summary: Cat gets a terrifying phone call very late at night.
1. Phone call

The phone call comes at three in the morning, the loud buzzing and music slowly waking the deeply asleep red head. Groggily she pulls herself out of her nice warm bed and over to her desk that holds her phone. Without looking at the ID she slaps it and pulls it to her ear. " mullo?" she asks, still not quite awake.

" Cat?" comes the shakey voice from the other end. The weakness of the voice Jolts her awake And she straightens up.

"Tori?" it's said as a question despite knowing very well It is indeed the half latina on the line.

"cat, I'm sorry I just didn't know who else to call and it's all just so messed up and I don't know what to do!" the words are jumbled and rushed. A long pause then finally, " I'm scared." cat immediately starts pulling on whatever clothes she can find, a light blue dress is the first thing to come to hand. She rushes out to her car. The words ' I'm scared' playing over and over in her head. Tori never admits fear. So the admittance has the young red head very worried.

" Tori, tell me where you are." she says it so calmly and clearly it causes the Latina to pause.

" on the curb six or seven blocks away from my house." her voice is quiet and cat guns the engine, pulling away from her house, already on her way. She doesn't ask why shes outside and so far from home at this hour, she's scared of the answer. Instead she just reassures her that she's on her way and to keep calm. She talks to her the whole way there.

Finally she finds her, dressed only in a tank top and some shorts, shivering and shaking with a small duffle next to her. Cat hurriedly pulls over and jumps out of her car and over to Tori. As she gets closer she notices the wetness of her cheeks and the sadness in her eyes. Kneeling in front of her she cups her cheeks and strokes her tears away. Without a word, tori falls into her arms and starts to sob into her dress.

Clinging to the petit girl as tightly as possible, huge sobs rake through her. Scaring the red head more then any of jade's creepy movies ever could. Sitting next to her and then gathering the older girl into her lap she sits and quietly holds her, just as tightly and she clings to her. She presses kisses to her cheeks, randomly. Then to her forehead, her eyelids, her jaw, her chin, her neck, the corner of her mouth. She hesitates a moment before gently guiding Tori's lips to her own. She kisses her softly and sweetly. This causes the distraught girl to stop crying. She pulls back and meets the red heads eyes, who offers a small smile and caresses her cheek.

" when I'm sad, I like kisses. I thought you might like it too." the simple confession briefly pulls a smile to the Latinas lips, before it fades away again, giving in to the sadness. The small red head frowns and cups her cheeks once more, small delicate hands wiping away any stray tears that dare to fall. Tori, with a great amount of hesitance, slowly pushes her lips back against the younger girls who immediately reciprocates. They stay like that for a while, sitting on the curb, one clinging tightly to the other, and occasionally their mouthes meet. Always with a great amount of love and care from the red head and always with uncertainty from the Latina. Eventually cat pulls her friend to her feet and guides her to the passenger seat of her car. She slides in her side and immediately the Latinas hand finds her companions.

Cat drives them both home to her house and leads her up to her room. Silently she hands tori some sweats and an oversized sweatshirt. The girl just looks at the clothes in her hands. Blankly. Slowly the smaller girl reaches for the hem of her friends shirt and slowly starts to slide it up. She lets her and she slides the top off over her head. Turning the brunette around she unclasps her bra and wordlessly pulls the sweatshirt over her head. She coaxs her friend out of her shorts and into the sweats. The entire process done in silence and with the uttermost care and respect, with no hint of sensuality or attempts to push it in that direction. Once her friend is changed. She stands there with a blank look and uncertain hands, which twist around themselves. Cat takes her hands, kisses each finger and both palms. Slowly she guides her to her bed and lays her down before going around to her side and sliding in. Tori hesitantly curls up against the redhead who simply opens her arms and welcomes her. The Latina still clings to her friend, who kisses her forehead and strokes her back soothingly. Slowly, the Latina falls asleep. Cat smiles softly, and slowly let's herself drift off.

**~X~**

**A/N: so yeah im not entirely sure what this is. im kinda of meh on the quality. I keep monkeying around with the point of view. At least it's legible XD. Review and let me know if it worked or if when you finished you were left sitting there thinking 'the hell did i just read?' **


	2. Pancakes

It's odd how you never realize how strong or weak someone is until you come face to face with them when they're stripped bare of all their armor and the walls they keep up so high. Cat never realized just how strong Tori was until last night, when she found her crying on a curb. Even though her friend had been so broken and hurt, she still had so much strength and determination in her eyes.

These thoughts run through Cats head as she lays in bed and continues to hold her fragile Latina friend. She has been up for some time now, but has let her friend remain asleep.

It appears as if peaceful slumber isn't an option anymore. Tori had woken, twisting around and sobbing more than once during the night. Her red headed friend had always been there, to hold her close to her chest and whisper comforting nothing's in her ear. The older girl begins to twist again, whimpering and ducking in her sleep. Gently, she is awoken by her friend, watery brown eyes shooting open and desperate hands clutching the front of the smaller girls shirt. She pulls herself closer, into the open and waiting arms of the petit girl. Sobs once again rack through her. Cat tucks her against her chest and kisses the top of her head.

"It's okay Tor, I've got you, nothing's going to hurt you." she reassures quietly in her ear. She holds her awhile occasionally delivering kisses to her distraught friends cheeks and mouth. Eventually she calms down once more and brown eyes cautiously peek out at Cat.

"I'm sorry" she says quietly. It's the first words she's said since her phone call to Cat. Confused, the petit girl tilts her head.

"Sorry? For what?" the older girl sits up a bit more and leans into her companion, almost as if she is afraid to be on her own in any way. She ducks her head again and shakes her head. She speaks no more and cuddles back into her friend, arms tight around her waist and face buried in her neck. Sighing, she lets it go for the moment. Deciding not to push her. After a few moment of silence she speaks up again. " I'm kinda hungry."

Hungry was better than the silence. Hungry was something cat could deal with. Hungry was something she could do something about. Hungry was the best thing she'd heard today.

"we can make pancakes!" she exclaims brightly, with as much faked enthusiasm as she could muster. Her effort is rewarded with a small smile from Tori. The redhead leaps up and pulls her friend with her down towards her large kitchen. The taller girl seats herself up on one of the spinning bar stools next to the large granite island. The younger girl is immediately active, pulling pans from drawers and ingredients of shelves. She sets to work immediately. The pancakes are half done, the batter is made and she was only just cleaning up the flour. It had been silent in the kitchen. The smaller girl trying and failing to think of something to say, and her Latina friend stuck in her head.

The flour is almost clean, she has the last handful in between her cupped hands when it unexpectedly explodes in her face. She is briefly confused until she is slammed rather forcefully into the counter behind her and Tori is kissing her fiercely. Instead of the gentle slow comforting kisses that had passed between them, this one was hungry and violent. The smaller girl tried to use her hands to calm her down but instead they were slammed into the counter behind her. She winced as pain shot up her arms. The older girl nipped, bit and tugged on her lips even drawing blood once. Cat whimpered and tried again to lift her hands, the brunette let her. And it was then that she realized Tori was shaking and crying again, her tears staining their kiss. Finally it broke and the older girl gasped and her chest heaved with the force of her sobs.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" she clutched at he smaller friend and cried. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! It was all hurt and your mouth just makes it stop and I can think again and I didn't mean to and I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! You make it all better and I dont know! It just doesn't hurt when you touch me and you kisses are so good and I just wanted to feel loved!" most of her speech was garbled and muffled both with the force of her sobs and by cats shirt, having being pulled into her and held tightly, protectively. She caught most of what her crying friend was saying and simply hushed her and held her tightly. Dully in the back of cats mind it registered that that was the longest she'd ever spoken.

" I didn't mean to hurt you, I just lost control and I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I was out of control. I was wrong. I just needed to be In control, I needed you, I'm so scared. I never wanted to hurt you I'm sorry. I'm so sor-"

" hush" cat cut her off. " shhh it's okay Tor, you didn't hurt me, it's okay you don't need to be sorry. It's all okay. Your okay." anything she said after that was completely intelligible and cat just held her friend tightly to her chest and soothed her. It took awhile to calm her down but eventually her tears slowed and her sobs became small hiccups. Tori looked up at her friend, her eyes painfully rimmed red and the pain still shimmering just below the surface. Cat gave her a small reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking. I just, I don't know, I just wanted you to kiss me again"

"you could have just asked." she said teasingly. " and you didn't hurt me not really. Maybe I'll be a bit sore. Hey I can tell people I took on a big green-eyed seven legged purple monster to protect you!" this drew a small laugh out of her friend and cat smiled In achievement. " now come on, let's finish those pancakes." Tori smiled and nodded, hesitantly lacing her fingers with the smaller girls, who simply smiled and started back on the pancakes.

**~X~**

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it took so long for chapter two! i had intended the phone call to be a one-shot but so many people reviewed and told me it'd work better as a multichapter. now, im pretty bad at regular updates on multichaps, so please be patient with me XD but cheers to a new chapter!**


End file.
